1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an assembly light bar structure, and more particularly to an assembly light bar structure with replaceable light-emitting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric lamp is one of the greatest inventions that have brought people with irreplaceable convenience in the daily life. Current common lighting equipments include fluorescent lamps, traditional incandescent light bulbs and the increasingly prevalent energy saving bulbs. Although the above lighting equipments are quite low in cost, they do suffer from drawbacks such as having high power consumption, high thermal energy and short lifespan. Therefore, light-emitting diodes (LED) lighting equipments have become available.
The LED lighting equipment usually includes multiple LEDs. With respect to current techniques, an entire LED lighting equipment may encounter an operation failure and become totally unusable if the LED lighting equipment contains one or more malfunctioning LEDs, meaning that the remaining functional LEDs can only be discarded and put to waste.
Therefore, an assembly light bar structure with replaceable light-emitting elements is provided, so that the lighting bar structure is still utilized once one or more malfunctioning light-emitting elements are replaced.